


New Beginnings

by Sahara_Rose_234



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay John Laurens, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Short One Shot, adorableness, i love these four so much, mulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahara_Rose_234/pseuds/Sahara_Rose_234
Summary: Hercules and Lafayette tease Laurens about loving Hamilton, and Laurens tries to tell Alex how he feels.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fic so I don't know if it's good, but I kinda liked it so I decided to post it. I thought I'd just give it a shot and see how it went so I hope you guys like it :)

Laurens finally made it back to the apartment after a long day and unlocked the door with a satisfying click. Unfortunately, he forgot to check to see if anyone was home first, and walked in on a naked Lafayette and Hercules making out on the couch.  
"Hey does any — OH MY GOD!" He clapped a hand over his eyes, "seriously you guys?"  
Laf and Herc scrambled to cover themselves with a blanket, "Mon ami, calm down. We thought you weren’t supposed to be back for another hour!"  
"Okay, but still, I mean come on you guys, that’s our couch! Can I open my eyes now?" John asked.  
"Yes, yes, of course," Lafayette replied.  
"Yeah, sorry man," said Hercules, his face still red.  
"Whatever, just next time save it for the bedroom. Is Alex home yet?"  
Laf and Herc shared a knowing smirk.  
"Hmmm, and why is your mind suddenly going to him?" Laf asked.  
John felt the blood rush to his face and he rolled his eyes. He had had a crush on his roommate and best friend for who knows how long now, and of course his two other friends knew already.  
"Lafayette!" Hercules said as he gave his boyfriend a playful shove, "stop, he’s blushing!"  
John rolled his eyes again as they both exploded into a fit of laughter.  
"Ha ha ha, very funny guys, yes, I’ve been helplessly in love with Alex for years and — "  
"Shhhh!!" Laf and Herc both shushed him at the same time.  
"Dude! He’s in the other room!" Mulligan exclaimed quietly.  
"Shit," John muttered, "well you could have told me when I asked you earlier!"  
"It’s probably okay though he’s just writing —"  
"As usual," Herc cut in.  
"— so he’ll most likely have his headphones in," Lafayette finished.  
John walked over to Alex’s room and softy knocked on the door.  
"Alex?" He said, to no response. He slowly pushed open the door to find his roommate on his laptop with earbuds in. John exhaled a sigh of relief.  
"Alex? ALEXANDER!"  
He finally looked up.  
"Huh? What?" He said.  
John couldn’t suppress his smile at Alex’s surprised expression. He gave a little laugh and said, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the bar with Laf, Herc, and I tonight."  
"See the thing is, I want to, but I really really have to get this done."  
"Come on, it’ll do you some good to get out of the house."  
Hamilton groaned as Laurens grabbed his wrist and tried to drag him away from his desk. John could have sworn that Alex’s eyes lit up at his touch, but then again it was probably his mind over-exaggerating things again.  
"Pleeaase?" Laurens said with puppy dog eyes.  
"I - okay, okay, fine," Alex agreed.  
"Yes!!" He pumped a fist into the air, "LAF, HERC, WE’RE GOING TO THE BAR!" He shouted.  
"Sounds good!"  
"D’accord!"

When they got there, the foursome sat down at one of the only tables; Lafayette and Mulligan on one side, Laurens and Hamilton on the other. A group of three giggling girls were standing close to where they were and they kept looking over at Alexander every five seconds. John couldn’t help but get a little annoyed and he looked down at his drink, ignoring what was happening.  
"Dude, those girls can’t stop looking at you," Hercules said to Alex.  
Lafayette, catching sight of Laurens’ expression, gave Herc a sharp jab in the ribs making him choke on his drink.  
"I - wha - oh," he sputtered. He then mouthed the word "sorry" to John.  
"It’s fine," John mouthed back.  
"Guys, I’m not oblivious; I’m sitting right here," Alex said.  
"You’re oblivious to some things," Lafayette responded with a smirk, and took a sip of his drink.  
John looked up at him suddenly and turned red.  
"Seriously what’s going on?" Hamilton said as he turned to Laurens.  
"I - god - okay, fine, I’ll just get this over with," John took a deep breath, "So, lately, well not really, I guess, I’ve been having feelings for you," his words trailed off at the end of the sentence and he looked down again. To his surprise, he felt Alex’s hand lift his face up.  
"Well, thank god Laurens, because I’ve literally had a crush on you since the moment we met."  
John smiled so brightly it lit up the whole room. He raised his hand to Hamilton’s and said, "Really?"  
"Really," he replied, smiling back just as bright.  
"I - I don’t know what to say."  
"Jesus Christ, kiss the man already!" Hercules said from across the table.  
Laurens leaned in and pressed his lips to Alex’s, eliminating the space between them. Hamilton kissed him back and ran his hands through John’s soft curls, as John wrapped his hands around Alex’s neck. The world seemed to stop turning, and everything seemed to disappear. They pulled apart and rested each other’s foreheads together.  
"You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that," John said.  
"My Dearest Laurens, I’m pretty sure I do."  
"Ah, well, you know everything."  
"Shut up," Alex said with a laugh.  
"Never," John grinned as he kissed Alex’s nose.  
"Oh no, what have we done?" Mulligan chuckled and smiled at Lafayette.  
"Mon amour, let’s get out of here and let them have their fun."  
"Okay," John said, "but I swear to god if we find you two naked on the couch when we get home, I will literally slap you both with a baguette!"


End file.
